


Habitual Words

by perfdanik



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst...?, Daniel POV, M/M, University AU, campus dating, mention of Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfdanik/pseuds/perfdanik
Summary: Seongwoo is meeting someone new... and Daniel is left hoping for him to come back.





	Habitual Words

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write in Daniel's perspective... would love to hear from you guys!

For the nth time that week, Daniel fought the urge to just go and grab Seongwu’s hand, and snatch him away from Minhyun.

 

Except he couldn’t and he wouldn’t.

 

“Seongwu-hyung,” he surrendered in a whisper and walked away.

  
  
  


When they broke up, Seongwu had made it clear that he doesn’t go back to his exes.  _ There’s a difference between us trying to find ourselves for a while, and breaking up because we can’t work things out. This is the latter. I’m sorry, but this is really the end. _

 

It was a firm and unbreakable decision. But still Daniel prays every night that Seongwu would change his mind. 

 

He tried his best, he really did. He stopped drinking, he reduced the number of times he went out with his friends; he increased the kisses and cuddles and movie nights. He did many more but they weren’t enough to make Seongwu stay, to make him feel just how much Daniel loves the older man.

  
  


The next time Daniel saw Seongwu after he left that one summer night, it was already Fall and the crisp cold wind sent chills to Daniel’s spine. Or maybe it was because Seongwu was with another man.

 

Not just another man, but it was the campus’ heartthrob, Hwang Minhyun. He was the definition of perfection - Daniel never would have stand a chance.

 

Still, he wishes Seongwu would see him despite standing behind Hwang Minhyun.

 

Except Seongwu didn’t.

 

“Seongwu hyung,” Daniel called softly but left when Seongwu turned his heel and walked the other way.

  
  
  


He saw them again a few days later, when the Autumn rain was hard and the temperature dipped to a single digit.

 

Seongwu was holding a big umbrella outside the university’s locker room, his weight shifting from his heel to his toe and back, obviously waiting for someone. And Daniel hesitated for a split second before deciding to approach him. But that hesitation caused him his chance as Hwang Minhyun emerged from the glass doors just as he was about to call Seongwu’s name.

 

Seongwu turned to Minhyun and a smile broke from his lips. The other man put his arm around Seongwu’s shoulder and pulled him in snuggly under the umbrella. They walked away, laughing at something Minhyun had whispered into Seongwu’s ears.

 

They used to whisper sweet nothings to each other, and laugh at the most unfunny things. Daniel especially would giggle and laugh at anything and everything Seongwu would say. But now Seongwu is laughing with another man; a man that Daniel can never be.

 

“Seongwu hyung,” Daniel said to no one in particular. He turned and started on the way back to his dormitory, the icy rain pouring over his hair, his body. And Daniel relished at the numbing sensation because it distracted him from the pain that was tugging at his heart.

  
  
  


Daniel thought it’s better this way. He was lying in the hospital wing of their university, with only the white walls and white curtains to accompany him. His phone buzzed as a message from Jisung appeared in his inbox. 

 

_ Wait for me, don’t fucking run away from your IV drop. _

 

That was when Daniel noticed that he wasn’t alone, that there was a nurse writing on her clipboard at the foot of his bed; that there was a cot beside him and someone was fast asleep on it; that there was a needle deep on the back of his hand, a slim tube connecting it to the bag of vitamins hanging above his head; that it was actually a very busy emergency room with lots of  _ beeps _ and  _ buzzes  _ instead of a quiet hospital room.

 

He once stayed in the hospital overnight because of a bad flu; and the person who stayed with him was none other than the love of his life.

 

“Seongwu hyung,” Daniel mutters as he tries to erase the memory. But everytime the smell of antiseptic hits his nose, he’s reminded of how Seongwu had held his hand all night, saying everything will be alright.

  
  


Winter came and gone; and soon spring was peeking around the corner.

 

Daniel sees them again, probably for the hundredth time that week. He still has the urge to take Seongwu’s hand from Minhyun’s. Sometimes they would be walking out of the coffeeshop Daniel first met Seongwu; sometimes Daniel would see them in the library, sitting extremely close together, heads buried in books. But Daniel could tell they were laughing, probably kissing in between.

 

But he has learned to stop himself and walk away. He was slowly learning to let go and move on. He will never get Seongwu back again. He told himself that at least one of them is happy, and it didn’t matter that it was not him.

  
  
  


Even so, Daniel slightly wished Seongwu would hurt, too, if it meant the reason was he thought of Daniel, exactly the way Daniel thinks of him too..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching here! How was it? It's hard to write in Daniel's perspective because all my drafts are practically Ong worshiping him...
> 
> Anyway, as usual you can holler me @perfdanik on twitter. send some prompts, talk about ongniel, etc.,
> 
> Comments and kudos are love <3


End file.
